<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fill with Fire, Exhale Desire by moonchild1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863721">Fill with Fire, Exhale Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild1998/pseuds/moonchild1998'>moonchild1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can be read as a stand alone, F/M, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Zutara, also sex god katara, canon divergent i guess, consent king zuko, implied sub katara, katara and zukos first time together, lowkey porn without plot, outtake from like lovers do, sex god zuko tbh, sickeningly sweet but still dirty, zuko absolutely knows what hes doing, zutara smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild1998/pseuds/moonchild1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Katara have held back for so long when it comes to their feelings. Now that they've told each other how they feel, it's time they show each other.</p><p>Or</p><p>Zuko and Katara have desperate, passionate sex and they both very fond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fill with Fire, Exhale Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178791">Like Lovers Do</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild1998/pseuds/moonchild1998">moonchild1998</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an outtake from Like Lovers Do (In between Chapter 13 and 14) but can be read as stand alone smut!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want this, you, so badly,” Zuko said softly, pressing a warm, open kiss onto Katara's shoulder. The soft moan she mewled made his pants feel tighter. He hoped he'd hear more of that soon. </p><p>She leaned in to whisper into his ear, “Then take me.” Zuko could've come from just the sound of her husky voice and warm breath in his ear, and as she started kissing down his neck, Zuko's dick twitched. She stared at him for a second, and he couldn't do anything but stare back. He wasn't going to make the first move, but if she initiated it, he'd finish it, and he'd make sure she'd finish too. </p><p>Katara jutted her hips down onto his semi-hard cock, and that was enough for him. Zuko flipped her over onto her back. She pushed herself up the mattress quickly. Zuko's lips connected with the soft skin of her neck. Katara whimpered and moaned, and it was all <em>so </em>hot. Zuko fiddled with the tie of her top, desperate to reveal more skin. </p><p>“Are you sure?” He asked.  </p><p>“Yeah,” she whispered into his mouth. </p><p>“Agni, you’re so beautiful, Katara,” Zuko said, marveling the way her light brown skin looked against his milky fingers. Her lips were swollen from his lips, and he could really get used to seeing her panting under his touch. She really was a vision. If Zuko was any less turned on, he'd be wondering why she wanted him, but he couldn't focus on anything other than her lips, kissing his shoulder and chest.</p><p>Zuko tossed Katara’s shirt to the side. Her bound chest begged to be set free. Katara was staring at him still as if daring him to continue. He kissed her abdomen below her bindings, then worked a slow, wet trail of kisses down her bare stomach. When he reached the top of her pants, he didn’t stop. He kissed the top of her pelvic bone, then the center, and then he slowed when he came to her apex, which was still clothed by both pants and underwear. Katara lifted her hips off the mattress, presenting Zuko with her covered center. Zuko kissed the soft, mounded area, and Katara moaned, hitched, and broken. Her hips shook.</p><p>Zuko made his way back up her stomach slowly. Katara fisted her fingers through his hair. When Zuko dropped his tongue into her belly button, she yanked on the tuff of black hair, and Zuko let out an unintentional moan. He made eye contact with Katara, slightly embarrassed by how desperate he sounded. Her eyes met him, wild and lustful. She pulled him up to her lips, which he met willingly. </p><p>Katara moaned into his lips. He licked into her mouth. <em>Fuck, she tastes so good. </em>Katara bit down lightly onto Zuko’s lower lip. Zuko pressed his hips into hers. She bucked her hips up in response, causing Zuko’s half-hard cock to lengthen, and solidify under the contact. Zuko slid his hands under Katara’s back to untie her bindings, but her back was too flushed to the mattress.</p><p>“Up,” Zuko whispered into Katara’s mouth. She whined but didn’t move, ever bratty. “Kat, <em>up,</em>” Zuko commanded, his voice stern but soft. Katara wouldn't admit this, but she liked the idea of people controlling her in bed. She quite unyielding in her everyday life, but the thought of someone she trusted bossing her around to get her off made her panties dampen. "Kat, I won't ask again." Zuko's tone made Katara shiver. This time, Katara complied, forcing herself off the bed and into Zuko’s neck. She sucked dark marks into the soft, thin skin, and Zuko was <em>so </em>turned on. He finally got her bindings loose and chucked those, too, behind him onto the floor. </p><p>Her breasts popped out of the bindings and relaxed back against her chest. Zuko stared, unable to move for a second. He had seen a fair share of boobs in his life, but none compare to Katara’s. He ran his hands up her waist to cup her breasts in his hands. He worried that his hands were rough, or too hot, as he often felt they were, but when Katara let out a whimper when he thumbed over her nipples, he knew she was enjoying herself. He brought her brown nipple into his mouth to suck softly on the raised nub. Zuko kneaded the opposite breast in his hand. Katara arched her back into his mouth.</p><p><strong> “</strong><em>Fuck, </em>Zuko," She squeaked, rushing her hands over his head and shoulders. Zuko smiled, taking her nipple in between his teeth. </p><p>Katara moaned again. Zuko’s tongue lathered her breast. <em>Fuck, that feels so good. </em>Katara had heard of girls orgasming from minimal stimulation before, but she didn’t believe it. It’d never happened to her, not even close, but now she was ready to scream at just Zuko’s mouth on her chest. She pulled him off her of her breasts, reluctantly, to kiss him again. Kissing him felt so good. Like, she could kiss him for the rest of her life, and she’d be satisfied, both emotionally and sexually, kind of good. </p><p><em> Is this what it’s supposed to feel like? </em>No one had ever made her feel like this before. </p><p>“So beautiful, Katara,” Zuko slurred into Katara’s mouth. He started kissing her jaw and down her neck again. “So hot, so good,” Zuko whispered onto Katara’s skin in between kisses and soft bites. Katara even thought she heard him say, ‘mine,’ a few times, but she couldn’t be sure with her ears ringing from blood rushing to them. She kind of hoped he said it, though; the idea of being <em>his </em>made the place between her legs ache.</p><p>Zuko hooked his fingers under the waist of her pants and pulled them off with one fluid motion. Katara felt exposed, and suddenly wished she had picked cuter underwear. Katara gasped at the feeling of Zuko’s hot breath over her center. He hiked up her legs and pushed himself lower on the bed, so his head was aligned with her crotch. Zuko kissed up her legs, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin. Zuko’s tongue traced the outline of Katara’s lips through her soft, cotton underwear, earning a full-blown, unashamed moan to escape Katara’s mouth.</p><p>“Fuck,” Katara exhaled.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Zuko asked, removing contact with Katara. He looked up to see her head thrown back in what he hoped was pleasure.</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes! Please, Zuko.”</p><p>That was all Zuko needed to hear. He pushed her underwear to the side with two fingers and trailed his index finger down her labia softly. His finger ghosted her entrance, feeling the sticky wetness there. He smiled; he had done that. Katara pushed her hips towards his fingers, but he pulled them away. Katara groaned. She lifted her hips again, begging him to remove her underwear, and he obliged her. </p><p>Once her underwear was off, Katara’s knees knocked together in an attempt to conceal herself a little. She wasn’t ashamed of her body, or how turned on she felt, but it was still and intimate situation. Being this exposed and vulnerable around anyone was scary, much less the Fire Lord, who she’d been half in love with since she was fourteen. There was no way they could go back to being friends after he'd seen how wet she was. Not that she wanted to be just friends, but if things didn't work out between them, there would be no salvaging what hey used to have. She closed her eyes and pushed her body back further against the mattress, half hoping she’d be enveloped in the down. </p><p>Zuko pulled her legs apart gently and started to kiss her thighs again. She moaned and squeezed her thighs against his neck. He stopped kissing, but she wasn’t sure why. Before she could unclamp her legs to complain at the lack of sensation, a small, but distinct, heat source licked at her feet. Katara squeaked and opened her legs. She looked down to see Zuko smiling wickedly at her as he held a small flame in his hand. <em>Holy Spirits, why did I never think about incorporating bending into the bedroom before? </em></p><p>“Keep them open for me,” Zuko whispered, before placing his mouth directly on Katara’s clit. </p><p>“Shit!” Katara screamed, arching her back up, and spreading her legs even more.</p><p>“Good girl.” <em>Fuck, call me that again, </em>Katara thought. Zuko’s tongue flicked hard and fast against the sensitive nub. Katara let out a series of uh's and yeah's, and the sounds of her pleasure spurred Zuko on further. He sucked on her clit, and licked up and down her labia furiously. He wanted her to cum for him, maybe even more than he wanted to cum himself. He was hard, though; Rock hard. As he went down on Katara he rocked his hips into the mattress below him, desperate for any sort of friction. </p><p>Through lidded eyes, Zuko looked up at Katara. One hand gripped loosely at the covers below her, while the other was pressed against her agape mouth. Curious at what would make her tick, Zuko inserted one finger into her and swirled it around. Katara’s breath hitched at the contact, and the hand by her mouth reached down into Zuko’s disheveled hair. As Zuko continued licking and sucking on her clit, he inserted another finger into her and curled his fingers upward.</p><p>“Fuck! There! Right there. Oh, Spirits,” Katara moaned. Zuko quickly worked his fingers in and out until she was rocking her hips against his hand. Within a few minutes, it was messy and sloppy. Katara’s legs were shaking, her grip was tightening in his hair, and she was lazily chanting his name. Zuko sped up his fingers, though he didn't think that was possible. </p><p>"So hot, Kat. You taste so good. Cum for me," Zuko said confidently. Zuko was more reserved in his daily life. Even in situations where he knew what he was doing, he had a hard time standing tall in his convictions. He rarely knew the right things to say. He'd always been more physical when it came to expressing himself. In the bedroom, though, he knew what he was doing. He was confident in his abilities as a lover, and the way her walls clenched was every indication that she was close.  </p><p>“Zuko—<em>Ah</em>, I’m going to c—<em>ah. </em>Yes, yes, yes, <em>ah!”  </em>Katara squeaked, and her walls tightened around his fingers. Zuko’s tongue worked overtime to help her ride out her orgasm. She shook, and her hips jutted slowly. </p><p>As her body calmed down, Zuko removed his fingers, wiping them on the bed. He kissed her thighs again, which were red and bruised from both his mouth and his fingers. He trailed soft kissed up her stomach, careful not to drag his length against her. As much as he wanted to get off too, he didn’t want her to feel obligated in any way. </p><p>Katara’s fingers played with Zuko’s hair. She stared at him with heavy, happy eyes. Her body still twitched from her orgasm, but all she wanted was to feel Zuko’s mouth molding against hers. She pulled him up to meet her lips, and his body sank on hers. The feeling of Zuko’s bare abdomen against her naked body made Katara crazy. She flipped Zuko onto his back and crawled on top of him. Katara could feel how hard he was against her thigh, and she was turned on by the fact that eating her out had turned him on.</p><p>She kissed down Zuko’s neck and chest, similar to how he had done with her. Zuko threw his head back and let out guttural moans. Seeing him come undone under her, made Katara’s stomach flip. Katara’s tongue worked down Zuko’s abs. She kissed down his happy trail, hooking her fingers into his pants and underwear to pull them off. Zuko’s hands covered hers, so she pulled back. </p><p>“You don’t have to,” Zuko whispered. His voice was slightly broken, and Katara could see how turned on he was in his face. A goofy smile broke across Katara’s face. She shimmied back up his body to kiss him. The kiss was softer than those before it. Katara wanted him to know that she was enjoying herself, that getting him off wasn't a chore, it was a privilege. Katara needed to hear him moan for her. </p><p>“I want to. I <em>r</em><em>eally </em>want to,” Katara said, grinding down on his hips. Zuko gasped at the contact. He watched as Katara moved down his body to pull his pants off. She was so, <em>so </em>hot, and Zuko was so, <em>so </em>hard. </p><p>Katara stared at Zuko’s length as it spuing back against his abdomen. Forgive her for being crass, but all Katara could think was: <em>Holy Shit, that’s a really nice dick. </em>Dicks weren’t pretty. They were creepy, and throbbing, and moved on their own, but Zuko's kind of was. Katara couldn’t wait to take Zuko into her mouth, and so she did. </p><p>She took the base into her hand, dropped a bit of spit on the head, and then enveloped his length in her mouth. She took it all at once, and Zuko swore he ascended to the spirit world for a second.</p><p>“Fuck, Katara!” Zuko moaned. She’d taken him in all the way, gagging slightly, but it was sexy. Katara hollowed out her cheeks, and worked her way back up, swirling her tongue around the head, and ghosting over the slit which was already leaking. Katara started slow, and Zuko didn’t want her to ever stop. </p><p>“Shit—yeah. Feels so good,” Zuko moaned. Katara increased her speed. Zuko wasn't quiet when he was turned on, and Katara liked that. She nearly smiled around his cock as he praised her. She was still in a dwindling, dizzy high from her orgasm, and she wanted him to feel the same. Zuko’s hand tangled into Katara's hair. When she used her hands to massage his balls, Zuko couldn’t help but shove her head down a little. She gaged, and he immediately let go, muttering, “sorry,” and he was sorry, but not really. </p><p>Katara pulled off for a second to catch her breath, but let her hand lazily roll over his length. When she went down again, Zuko rubbed her arms softly, which were bearing her weight as she bobbed. </p><p>“So good, Kat. This feels—uh, <em>shit</em>—so good. Doing so good for me, baby,” Zuko hadn’t meant to call her that. It felt a little too intimate; he felt the air around them shift. Katara pulled off again.  <em> Fuck, now you’ve done it, </em> Zuko thought, but Katara was crawling up his chest. She kissed him, open, and wet, and filthy. Katara was practically dripping from the pet-name. She'd never particularly liked pet-names, but maybe that's because they were never used by the right person. She'd let Zuko call her pretty much anything, though, she thought. </p><p>She whispered into his ear, “I want you to fuck me,” then kissed Zuko’s ear and bit on the lobe.</p><p>“Fuck,” Zuko groaned, drawing out the 'K' sound. Katara caught the consonant with her tongue. She swirled it around his teeth. He slipped his hands up her bareback, into her hair, and pulled her down to his chest. Their bear bodies ground together, and they were both panting sweaty messes. Zuko flipped them again so that he was on top. Katara attacked his neck with her lips again. </p><p>“Fuck me,” She mumbled. </p><p>“You’re sure?” Zuko asked. Katara looked him directly in the eyes and nodded with a coy smile. Zuko maintained eye contact with Katara as he brought his fingers down to rub her clit quickly. She mewled at the feeling and bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming. She was still so sensitive down there. He trailed a finger down to circle her entrance; she was even wetter than before. Katara keened and whimpered at the light contact.</p><p>“Please,” she whispered. Zuko lined himself up but forced himself to stop right as his head made contact with her entrance.</p><p>“Wait. What about... um...” Zuko didn’t know how to put it lightly. “Protection?”</p><p>“I’m clean,” Katara said, slightly exasperated, but thankful he was checking.</p><p>“No, yeah, me too, but um..." <em>I don’t think either of us wants children right now. </em> </p><p>Zuko didn’t know how to ask if she was on some sort of birth control because he didn’t know much about the precautions offered outside of the Fire Nation. Mai had an implant, but he knew there were other options. Luckily, Katara understood his silence. </p><p>“Oh," Katara giggled, trailing her finger up his stomach lightly, "I take special herbs, it’s okay,” Katara said, leaning up to kiss him. Zuko relaxed. With his lips still attached to Katara’s, he slowly entered. Both him and Katara gasped at the contact. </p><p>When he bottomed out, he asked Katara, “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, move!” Katara commanded impatiently. Zuko smirked but obliged. He pulled out and slammed back into her. “Ah!” Katara screamed, running her nails down Zuko’s back. She knew she should be quieter, but honestly, she didn't want to be. Zuko was making her feel good, and she wanted him to know it. They'd denied each other for so long, she wasn't going to let this be marred by stifling screams into salty skin. Zuko buried his face into Katara’s neck as he worked into her, adjusting each thrust to find the spot that would mark her scream—</p><p>“—Oh, Fuck!”</p><p>Zuko smiled, ramming back into her. She felt so good, and if Zuko wasn’t careful, it’d be over before he wanted it to be. He was afraid of that, of this being a fluke, and ending and him never getting to touch her again. Zuko tried to savor everything: each moan, touch, kiss. The way she tasted and the way her salty skin smelt. <em>Shit, calm down.</em> Katara’s hips were meeting him halfway now.</p><p>“Want to get on top?” Zuko asked, hoping that the release of contact would give him time to calm down a little. Katara didn’t respond right away, she just stared at his eyes even though his hair fell in his face. “You don’t have to, I just thought I’d offer,” Zuko added, thinking he offended her.</p><p>“No, I do. It’s just, <em>Spirits</em>, you’re so hot,” Katara said. Zuko blushed furiously. He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, attempting to get himself under control. Katara crawled onto his lap and lined herself up to his cock. She sunk down and let out a prolonged ‘O’ sound. Zuko threw his head back as Katara started to bounce. </p><p>She pressed her hands into Zuko’s chest as she let her hips do all the work. Zuko’s hands came to her hips to help guide her. He was pressing pretty hard, but it only spurred Katara to move faster. Pretty soon, they were both panting messes. Katara’s arms started to shake from holding herself up. Zuko noticed, and wrapped his arms around her back. He sat up, so she was all the way in his lap not, not just over his hips. She leaned back to better grind and rock her hips into his. </p><p>They were both moaning now. Katara brought a hand down to her clit to help rub herself to another climax, but Zuko batted it away quickly. She stared at him, confused and a little upset, but when he replaced her hand with his Katara threw her head back in ecstasy. She couldn’t hear anything anymore, but she knew she was moaning loudly. </p><p>Zuko felt the familiar, white-hot feeling pool in his stomach. Katara’s walls tightened around his cock, and he was nearly there. Her hip movements became erratic, and the moans escaping her lips were erotic, to say the least. She was so sexy coming undone for him. He wondered how many other people had got to see her like this. Before he could dwell, Katara was chanting his name again, and digging her nails into his skin. His dick twitched. He rubbed furious circles onto her clit, and the “Zuko's” Katara has been chanting soon became a series of obscenities and moans. </p><p>Zuko slammed up into her two more times, and as he saw her shake with pleasure, Zuko reached his euphoric high too. </p><p>“Fuck,” Zuko choked out as he covered his face with her chest as his hips spasmed. He could barely breathe as he finished with her. Part of him almost wanted to cry. Zuko would be lying if he said he had never cum to the thought of Katara, but he'd never, ever, imagined it'd feel like that. </p><p>The air around them was thick, heavy, and hazy. Both Zuko and Katara's chests heaved as they caught their breath. Zuko couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes quite yet; he needed more time to recover. Katara raked her fingernails across his scalp, making him shiver. Her cooling lips pressed into his forehead. He was still inside of her, but he was starting to soften. He finally dared to open his eyes to look at her, and when he did, she was looking back at him with a lazy smile. </p><p>Katara was so sweaty. As Zuko breathed into her neck, she ran her fingers through his messy mop of hair, trying to savor every waning sensation. She'd blacked out a little during her second orgasm, and there were still small spots in her vision. When he finally looked at her, Katara's heart swelled with affection. She kissed his lips chastely. </p><p>Katara crawled off of him, and Zuko was afraid it was all over, but she merely grabbed a rag from the bar to clean herself. She stared at him as she did, and it was oddly erotic. She then grabbed his sleep pants from his dresser, and her underwear off the floor. She tossed Zuko his pants and slipped her underwear on before crawling back in bed. She laid on her back, next to Zuko, not saying anything which scared him. </p><p>“That was…” Zuko started as he pulled his pants back on, but waited for her to finish. It’d been amazing for him, but had it been amazing for her? It seemed so, but maybe Zuko wasn't as good as he thought it was. </p><p>“…Fucking incredible,” She finished. “Like, seriously: <em>wow</em>.” She rolled to lay her chest on his. She kissed his chin and the corner of his lips.</p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko sighed, wrapping his arms around Katara happily. “That wasn’t your first time, was it?” Zuko realized he should’ve asked before, but he got too caught up in the idea of Katara wanting him. He feared both answers to the question. If it was, he'd been an asshole for not taking time to make sure she was happy; if it wasn't, someone else had seen her like that, and he had expectations to live up to. </p><p>Katara laughed. “No, Zuko, it wasn’t." His eyes widened. <em>Who else has she slept with? </em>Katara was a beautiful woman, it didn't surprise him that she'd had sex before, but he suddenly felt insecure. For a minute, he wanted to be angry, but he knew that'd be hypocritical. After all, he'd slept with other people. Just two other people, though. He'd only been with Mai, and a bender from the royal army, Akira, whom he dated for a short time.  </p><p>"It was the best, though," Katara sighed. Zuko's worries washed away. She sounded so sincere. He grinned cheekily at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead. </p><p>“That was definitely the best sex I ever had,” Zuko admitted, and it was true. If he never had sex again, at least he could live with that memory forever. </p><p>Katara felt an odd tightening in her chest. <em>How many people has he slept with? </em>Clearly, he knew what he was doing. She'd only slept with one other person, an Earth Kingdom diplomat named Shen. They met during a peace summit, and a sort of beneficial relationship ensued whenever they were in the same place. Katara assumed that Zuko had slept with Mai; she'd be crazy to think they hadn't after they'd been together for so long, but who else? Panic settled in as Katara thought about his personal guard who looked at Zuko so longingly earlier. </p><p>Zuko must have sensed her panic because he brought his lips to hers for a soft, lazy kiss. His grip tightened around her waist, and he tickled her lightly. Katara giggled and squealed, writhing around in his arms. </p><p>"You're so cute," Zuko whispered. Katara kissed his neck softly in between giggled. Her worries could be addressed at a later time. She was the best, and that’s what mattered to her. </p><p>Zuko’s chest rose and fell rhythmically, and his fingers lined up and down Katara’s back softly. He could see the bruises and marks forming on her, but when her lips found him again, he couldn’t find it in him to care. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>use protection if ur having sex and if u choose not to use condoms make sure ur partner is clean thanks for coming to my ted talk!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>